Winter
by TabbyCatComics
Summary: Erutis must stay with Krayon while Raenef is away. What will happen when she starts to feel lonely and thinks about her true feelings for Krayon? ErutisKrayon
1. Blizzard

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please review it etc... Now I don't know exactly how this works, but I've seen many disclaimers, so I suppose I shall require one as well.

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Demon Diaries or any of its characters...

Erutis looks up as she pulls her jacket's fur collar up around her face. Her eyelashes catch the snowflakes tenderly as they make her blink, the emerald colored pupils behind them gleaming at the wonderful white fluff. Her jacket falls halfway down her hips to her knees, the bottom trimmed with the same plain brown fur as the collar, accenting the rest of the jacket's honey-brown coloring. Her borrowed green dress, warm and comfortingly protective in this weather, shields her from the large flakes of water falling faster from the air. She sticks out her tongue to catch a few, her red hair becoming almost white colored as the snow layers itself on her fiery locks.

"Erutis, my dear... It is so cold out, why don't you come in?" a voice calls, making Erutis grumble and yell back, "Because YOU'RE in there, you twit, and I am NOT your 'dear'!" and turn her back on the large window out of which the Demon Lord Krayon had shouted.

"Ahhh Love, how it doth spite me..." Krayon muses, laughing at Erutis's stubborn will. She'd been staying with Raenef and Eclipse, but they had to leave unexpectedly, and what with the cold, what else to do but invite her over for the few weeks?

"Hot chocolate would certainly be warm next to the fireplace..." Krayon remarks softly to himself, leaning his back against the frost-covered window, the draperies ruffled with his hair falling delicately into the waves of the fabric. The log on the fire groans and rolls over with a resounding "thud" as it hits the back of the fireplace, the fire roaring with delight at the new-found oxygen.

The winds pick up and the light snow becomes more of a blizzard, the breeze whistling in Erutis's ears. "Drat." Erutis says to herself, pulling her hood over her head after shaking out the snow that had gathered in it. She pulls her coat closer about her. "Now I HAVE to go in..." she grumbles as she makes her way up the granite steps, skipping every other one as she goes.

The large, thick wooden doors are opened for her as she reaches them by several servants to whom she says a short "Thank you." before hurrying inside, rubbing her gloved hands together as she blows warm air on them. Krayon, unbeknownst to Erutis, appears behind her with a cup of hot cocoa for her as well as his own mug of the steaming chocolate beverage, waving the servants away from the door. "Here, my love." he says, moving so he's next to her and reaching an arm in front of her with her cup in his hand.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Erutis screams, jumping back from him and knocking the mug out of his hands, spilling hot chocolate all over the floor, where it proceeds to spread, dampening the hem of her dress. "Now you see, you've made me drop it and ruin the dress I gave to you..." Krayon says, his eyes looking mournfully at the hem of the green dress. "Well maybe if you hadn't SNUCK UP ON ME!" Erutis yells, picking her dress's edge off the floor a few inches, revealing her brown boots, also lady-like. She looks down to assess the damage done to it and says, "It can be washed." as Krayon's face falls. He sets his steaming cup of hot cocoa down on the nearby table then claps his hands together. A servant comes quickly, bowing as she walks up in front of Krayon. "Yes, m'Lord?" she asks, her eyes to the floor. "Please have the dress cleaned immediately." Krayon orders, motioning to Erutis's dress as Erutis opens her mouth to protest, but he goes on, "And make sure to respect her privacy while she gives it to you. Give her that splendid blue dress I had made instead." He finishes, as Erutis grumbles, being pulled to her room by a few servants, including the one that Krayon had spoken to.

They are just a few hallways away when Erutis can no longer stand it. "Let go of my arm!" Erutis yells at one, pulling her sleeve away from them, walking in front of them and slamming her room's door in their faces while she changes, then realizes after she's taken off her winter coat that the blue dress mentioned is not yet in her room and she has nothing else to wear, thanks to Lord Fancy-pants. She opens the door to see all the servants who had escorted her there standing outside, patiently waiting for her to realize her mistake. "Thank you!" she says haughtily as she snatches the blue dress from the servant's grip and turns on her heel, slamming the door once more.

Inside, she changes, noticing that there is a slightly perfume-like aroma on this new dress. She smells it and notices it smells like peppermint, a sweet scent like the candy canes hung on the pine tree in the entry she remembered. "I really hate him sometimes..." she thought, lying to herself again. She knew it, but she'd lie to herself about lying to herself if she needed to.

"Are you done in there?" asks one servant impatiently but politely. "Yes..." Erutis replies calmly, setting the stained dress on the small table by the door and looking at her new attire in the mirror. This dress had elegant long sleeves, blue like the sky in the spring. The bottom of the gown was the same color, but the lace on the cuffs and the hem was white, matching the bodice. It looked nice on her. Too nice, she thought, as she remembered Krayon, waiting for her to join him for dinner. A servant cautiously poked her head in the door, using a food tray as a shield over her head. Word of Erutis's temper had spread quickly. "You may take the green one..." Erutis said over her shoulder calmly. She had adjusted to having servants very well. Krayon's house was very different than Raenef's.

The servant took the green dress off the table and almost ran out the door, closing it behind her, just managing to say, "Dinner is served." before the servants running footsteps could be heard through the halls, taking the first turn away from Erutis's wing of the mansion and keeping on running. Erutis laughs softly to herself, listening to the scared servant. She then pulls her white evening robe about her. It was a shiny, satiny material, long and hooded, lined with soft, thick, fluffy white rabbit's fur and only held on her by its long sleeves and single silver clasp near her throat. She didn't like to wear it because of its gaudiness, but in this house, even with the fireplaces, it was cold enough to need the cloak. She opens her door, the cold air from the hallway rushing in. Her room had its own fireplace and it was always kept lit by the maids and butlers, but the halls were their own domain. She walks swiftly through the hallway towards the dining hall, but she is met halfway there by a certain long-haired fancy-pants.

END CHAPTER ONE----------------------------------------

Okay, I hope you liked it. Please review it and tell me what to fix. More chapters are already written (eight of them...) but I need to type them up. ((This is me at a later time... There are now 11 or more chapters that just need to be typed, so keep reading! ))


	2. Dinner

Second Chapter everyone! Hope you had fun reading the first one, and I hope to get the rest typed very soon. Promise.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Demon Diaries or the characters...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heading to dinner, my Love?" Krayon asks Erutis, moving her arm onto his as though he were supposed to escort her to a ball. "Yes, but hopefully not having to walk there with you." Erutis answers, tugging her arm back and pulling her cloak around her for warmth. "You know, I could give you my jacket..." Krayon starts, his face full of what he thinks to appear like chivalry. "How about not." Erutis replies coldly, as they reach the warmth of the dining hall, lit by three fireplaces, one on each wall except the wall containing the door they'd just entered through. Erutis loosens her grip on her cloak, and Krayon moves a bit further away from her, sadly heading towards his end of the enormous table. "Mental note:" he thinks to himself, "buy smaller table." Erutis takes her place at the other end of the table, thinking about whether since Krayon was at the head of it, was she at the foot? And would that be smelly, or not? She shakes her head slightly, clearing her mind and sitting at the seat already pulled out for her by a servant standing near.

The food steaming in front of both of them, nice filet mignon and julienned carrots, a garlic baked potato and soft, freshly baked bread. It was simple, but then again, so were Erutis's tastes, and Krayon wanted to make her happy, however he showed that.

"So... How was the weather outside?" Krayon asks casually, as he daintily cuts his first bite-sized piece of meat from the full portion of beef. "It was ok..." Erutis answers dumbly, not wanting to talk to... Him. She had in fact felt rather lonely since she had moved here a few days ago, and her heart truly wanted to talk to him, but her will wouldn't let her.

They eat in silence for a few more bites each, then a surprising thing happens. Erutis swallows her pride and asks, "So how was your day?" but unfortunately, it comes out more as, "S..so hooow w..was your day?" Krayon knows it was hard for her though, and replies, "It was fine, thank you for asking." smiling one of his shining smirks to show his appreciation for her effort at a conversation. She forces a smile back, her heart heavy, almost heavier than before even.

She faintly wonders whether that's possible, then realizes that Krayon was finished with his food several minutes ago while she was thinking and is now looking at her as though he just asked her a question and is wondering why she doesn't answer. "Sorry?" she remarks faintly, her face tiredly blinking. "I seem to have been not here." she adds, moving her food around on her plate as a child who wants to get dessert would.

"It's alright Erutis..." Krayon says, for once calling her by name instead of Love, or Dear. He pushes his chair away from the table, not waiting for a servant to pull it out for him. "Erutis, you don't have to finish eating if you don't want to..." he says kindly, beginning to walk towards her end of the table. "But it's filet mignon... A delicacy." Erutis remarks slowly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she thinks to herself, "Maybe I shouldn't think about things so much..."

"It doesn't matter, don't cry, my Love." Krayon says comfortingly as he reaches her end of the table. He puts his right hand on her back kindly, as he tries to figure out what he could have said to upset her. The "my Love" part of what he said snapped her back to herself though, along with the hand on her back. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" she screams at him, standing to shake his hand off, pushing her chair back as she did so. Krayon immediately realizes his mistake and tries to mumble something to apologize while the anger on her face grows more apparent. "S... sorry?" he says cautiously but too late, as Erutis storms off to her room, lonely again.

Krayon, left alone but for the servants, has a puzzled and mournful look on his face as he sits in the nearest chair, resting his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table. He sighs as the servants silently come away from the walls and begin to clear the table. He gets up and grabs his traveling cloak before sweeping out the door into the whirling snow.

Erutis gets to her room, her fists clenched. She realizes how cold she is and her hand automatically goes to her throat where the clasp for her cloak ought to be. It isn't there, only the necklace Krayon had given her on her day of arrival was there to meet her fingers' clutch, and feeling the tenderly cut emerald and the silver chain, she thinks of Krayon's kindness and her cruelty and kneels by her bed, her gown wrinkling in graceful folds on the floor as she lays her head on the pillows adorning her bed, tears rolling silently off her nose, wetting the down comforting. The dying fire in her fireplace crackles lightly, its embers glowing just faintly.

END CHAPTER TWO------------------------------------------

Once again, hope you enjoyed reading it...


	3. Tears and Loneliness

Ok, third chapter, I've been typing really fast. "Whew." cracks knuckles

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Demon Diaries or its characters...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erutis wakes up, stretching her arms and yawning. Her eyes open quickly, surprised to realize her hands haven't hit her headboard yet. She sits bolt upright, realizing she had fallen asleep on the cold floor, and somehow had pulled her pillow and bedding onto the floor with her. She looks at her sleeves and realizes she fell asleep in her blue gown, which is now extremely wrinkled.

There's a knock on the door and a voice says, "Ma'am?" Erutis quickly pulls herself off of the floor, swiftly shoving her bedding and pillow back onto her bed as she frantically tries to straighten her dress's wrinkles saying, "Come in."

The servant enters, a tray of steaming food and freshly cleaned clothing in her arms. The servant sets the green dress of the day before on Erutis's vanity, and proceeds to set the tray of food down on the larger table in the room, pulling out a chair and setting silverware around the dishes of hash-browns, eggs and toast. "Why do I smell food?" Erutis asks, turning around and then asking, "Why is there breakfast on my table instead of in the grand hall?" "No, Ma'am, m'Lord ordered you to be served your breakfast in your room today, as he's gone. We found a note and-- Oh my, I should not have said so much..." the servant answers, bowing her head humbly as she turns to make a hasty retreat. "What do you mean he's gone?" Erutis asks loudly, scaring the servant as she grabs her by the collar. "I'm sorry, Miss, but the note said the penalty for revealing the contents of the note was death..." the servant answers swiftly, a wide-eyed, worried look coming over her face.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to find out for myself." Erutis says stubbornly, releasing the servant, who backs out of the room slowly and then proceeds to run down the nearest hallway.

END CHAPTER THREE--------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, once again, and I'll be typing more soon. I'm not quite sure how many chapters there will be in the end, but it will be much over fifteen, of this I am sure.


	4. Krayon's Room

Ok, fourth chapter... Thank you to all of my very kind reviewers! Here is the fourth chapter as requested. Hope you like it as much as you said you liked the first three!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Demon Diaries or its characters...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erutis walks down the hallways sneakily, having stolen a pair of pants from a butler. It didn't take much, just a few threats of murder and he handed them over. She walks bare-footed, her feet softly tapping the cold marble floor, making less noise than shoes. "My feet are numb! Stupid fancy flooring... I should have asked for his socks, too!" Erutis remarks in a loud whisper. She peers around the corner, almost to Krayon's room. She looks in all directions before sneaking up to the tall oak doors leading to his room, prying one open slowly.

It creaks slightly at the slow speed at which she is opening it and she flinches, hoping no one was near enough to hear. She closes the door softly behind her and turns around to face his room. The deeply rich colored mahogany furniture in his otherwise cream colored room stand out to her eyes as she turns her head.

A grand desk sits in front of one of the windows along the far wall. The large windows run the length of the floor to the ceiling, leaving only enough room between each set of windows for cream colored draperies. She noted with some amusement that the curtains appeared to be a rough fabric, so unlike the rest of the house.

Erutis feels the warmth of the sunlight streaming in the windows and thinks of her own room, one of the rooms without windows in the inner portion of the castle. She presses her face to the window, her forehead leaving a mark on it as she gazes hungrily at the light flooding in, reflecting off the new snow from the previous day.

She reluctantly pulls herself from the window, moving to his desk to see papers still spread, a pen on top, as though he left in anger or sadness, a tone of not caring in the whole arrangement of the room. She walks past a large four poster canopy bed and a wardrobe, moving towards the small breakfast table when a hand clamps sharply over her mouth, another arm encircling her waist, pulling her kicking and screaming body away from the table and they vanish, a small bit of shining silver falling to the ground.

Okay, so... What will happen next? Guess you'll just have to "stay tuned".

Sorry for the long wait you guys, I had finals in school and a whole bunch of other stuff like cleaning my terribly messy room (which is still not clean... sweatdrops in chibi-form)

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm gonna post this and then go back to typing so I can maybe get chapter 5 up too. I'm all done with all 17 chapters (including the alternate ending, thank EvilChibiKrayonPlushie for that...) but they still need to be typed.


	5. Who is This Bearded Man?

Ok, fifth chapter... Thank you to all of my very kind reviewers!

Sorry for the very long wait.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Demon Diaries or its characters...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erutis tries to scream but her shout is muffled by the hand that's clamped over her mouth. She finally lands a kick on her assailant, kicking him in the knee, shattering his knee cap, and proceeding to bite the hand over her mouth as he leans over, grasping his knee in agony. A gruff, bearded Demon Lord comes out of the shadows and helps Erutis up from where she'd fallen when the kidnapper dropped her. He then holds her by both her wrists in one hand while with his other, he motions for more servants to come.

She kicks and bites them the whole time, but they manage to chain her to a chair, as the bearded Demon Lord asks, "Where's Lord Krayon?" "That's what I was trying to find out, you imbeciles!" Erutis yells at them, struggling to free herself. The Demon Lord steps forward and slaps the back of his hand across her face, leaving a red mark as he yells, "You DARE admonish me, you mere mortal?"

"YES I DO!" Erutis yells back stubbornly. "You're lucky I still need you, or you would have been dead long ago..." the Demon Lord says menacingly, his face so close to hers his spit hits her as he speaks.

"Thanks for your saliva, here's some of mine to repay you." Erutis says, spitting in his face. He sputters, his face turning a deep maroon in anger as he steps back, a fire ball appearing in his hand. He stops, his arm pulled back ready to throw it, and seems to regain his senses, waving a hand to the guards around the door. They open the door for him as he stomps out the door, she hears it close and bolt it behind him, the guards resuming their positions outside the room on either side of the door.

Okay, so I'm sorry for being so slow, but I'll try to type up the other chapters faster. I'm really excited to see all of your reactions to the ending, and I'll tell you now, you probably won't like the first ending, that's why there's an alternate ending.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy Chapter Five.


	6. A Pendant and a Book

Ok, sixth chapter... Thank you to all of my very kind reviewers! And once again, sorry for the wait...

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Demon Diaries or its characters...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Krayon's room, after his return...

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN GONE TWO DAYS!" Krayon screams, his face turning almost purple with rage. "Well, you told us to leave her alone, so we did, and then when she disappeared, we didn't know how to reach you, so we just looked for her. We searched the whole household and grounds, but she wasn't anywhere." says the servant, trembling with fear. "Well start tracing her magically then, you twit! We found the necklace I'd given her broken in my room, so we know where she was when she was taken FROM, let's figure out where she was taken TO!" Krayon yells, then, seeing the servant frozen by fear, he orders, "GO! START NOW!"

The servants leave quickly, almost running from him. Krayon turns back to his desk where a broken necklace lays. He gently cradles the damaged jewelry in his hands, a single tear falling onto the emerald pendant, splashing over the delicate shining silver of the chain attached to the pendant.

Closing his right hand over his love's necklace, he pulls a pocket watch out of an inside pocket of his jacket with his left hand, opening the watch. He holds his right hand over its open face, the hands of the beautiful watch ticking rhythmically as he gently allows the necklace to curl onto the glass protecting the twelve roman numerals. The pendant is the last thing to be placed upon the pile of delicate silver chain, a single glistening tear still visible on it as he clicks the watch closed, placing it securely back into the pocket it had come from, as he kneels on one knee, examining the cream colored carpeting for any hints as to her whereabouts.

"There's absolutely nothing to find..." he says, to himself, pondering who could have accomplished a kidnapping like this. "I'm just going to have to search every powerful Demon Lord's residence." He says mournfully but resolutely.

He leaves the servants to their search, saying a simple "Go." and reappearing in a study of some sort, bookshelves lining one entire wall. He scans the books' spines, stopping once he finds the book he's looking for. He pulls it off the shelf, the large tome's weight making his arms strain slightly to support it as the shelf relinquishes the book to him. "I leave for few days and what happens?" Krayon asks exasperatedly, of no one in particular, as the room was empty save for himself. He opens the aged cover gently, a magical aura surrounding it as he turns the yellowed pages of 'The Book of Demons". He chuckles slightly at the dorky name of the book, but yet, it was useful, basically a telephone book, but a self-updating one. He delicately presses his finger to the first page, a Demon Lord's face imprinted magically in the paper, the information stored beneath it. He sighs and begins his search, his long, long, long search of all the more powerful Demon Lords' castles to find his beloved.

Author's note: Okay, so I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I have always hated suspense when I'm reading something, but I always have found that suspense is not without reason. If you have disliked my short chapters thus far, wait until you read chapter seven. --hides Chapter 7 from all, because its length can be counted in... sentences--


	7. Death for Any Ransom

Ok, the dreaded seventh chapter... Thank you to all of my very kind reviewers, please don't kill me for the length of this chapter... Although I did add a lot of stuff to what I had written on the notebook paper just to make you all happy... it was originally 7 sentences long.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Demon Diaries or its characters...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell us where we can send the message to!" the bearded man yells, his face red with fury as he slaps Erutis across her face, the back of his hand leaving a red mark on her cheek. "You know, maybe I'd be more inclined to cooperate if you'd FEED ME..." Erutis screams at him, her voice hoarse as she goes on, "Besides, I know just as little about his location as you do." Her sleeves and clothing are slightly ragged, worn down from beingtorn at by the ropes that bind her, the red sores on her wrists and ankles from the ropes being tied too tightly bleeding, the surrounding clothing stained with the blood that came from her worn flesh. Her normally brilliant red hair dusty looking, losing some of its shine as the days wear on, her face looking a skin tone darker, not having been washed in so long.

"You lying -----!" he yells, almost in a growl as he turns to one of the guards on his way out, muttering, "It's not worth the blackmail or any ransom..." the door is almost closed, but it is open just enough for Erutis to hear the final of his words, her eyes widening as he mumbles them. "...Kill her."

Author's note: Guess you'll have to wait to see what happens, I'm certainly not going to hint anything, and evilchibikrayonplushie, you'd better not say anything in any reviews, either... Or I will write a fanfic about Leeche and Raenef, Eclipse only being the kind, brotherly person to Raenef he is. --nods and then runs from what I know will be her response to that threat--


End file.
